The Alphabet According to Mickber
by Crushed rose
Summary: A cute tear-jerker of a story including memories of the house's blonde couple, funny anecdotes from throughout their relationship about subjects including kangaroos and lemonade. Also mentions of their favourite dates and what they really think of each other. SUMMARY SUCKS I know but please don't judge the story on my bad summary writing skills! :)
1. A - Amber

A/N; heey guys! Me here, so yeah, this is a random story I started writing! I'm deffo gonna be writing again now! So, some of you may have guessed (if you've read my other stories; if you haven't then please do!) I'm a big fan of Mickber! So they're the inspiration behind this! Please review though guys, even if you don't have an account, you're welcome to leave an anonymous review! No one can put into words how much they mean to me, if I don't get them, I don't feel motivated to write at all!

One more thing! This story is dedicated to my forever supportive friend TheDreamer006. If it wasn't for her, I would've given up a long time ago! She's also helped me with the letter of this story! You'll get what I mean when you begin to read it! So please read h er stories! she's one of the best writers on ehre and she deserves tonnes of reviews!

Final word, our joint story In the shadows will be updated regularly starting from tomorrow! Please read! It's a Victorious and House of Anubis crossover and we always have laughs writing it together!

So here's my latest masterpiece – The alphabet according to Mickber! I hope you enjoy – review please!

Crushed rose xx

A – Amber

-MICK'S POV-

The first time I ever laid eyes on Amber; I was stunned. This could've been because Alfie had just jumped on my face; however I like to think it was love.

Everything about her sent me to a place I'd never been before. Some people like to call it the planet of love. However I'd rather stick with insomnia. (Although, if Amber asks, I believe it was the planet of love)

It's just everything about her was perfect. The white blonde hair, immaculately styled with not one hair out of place. The mysteriously grey coloured eyes; full of beauty, passion and hurt. The porcelain coloured skin. Everything.

Normally, I'd jump to the conclusion that she was just another boring old Barbie doll. But she wasn't. She was much more than that.

Amber is everything I could ever dream of, plus more! She supports me through every choice I make; even if she believes its wrong, one thing she never lets me do is lose track of something I believe in. And that's what a person like me needs...

So, I hope you like it! Remember to review please!

Crushed rose xx


	2. B - Boyfriend

A/N; here's the 2nd instalment –enjoy! :0)

B – Boyfriend

-AMBER'S POV-

If someone asked me what's the first thing I think of when the word 'boyfriend' is said to me. I answer Mick. No obligations, just one word: Mick.

But what does boyfriend really mean?

A dictionary may say a male friend or companion that you frequently spend time with.

But Mick's much more than a friend. He's like a brother to me. A bigger and better brother than my real one ever was to me anyway.

If I'm happy, he's happy. If I'm down, he'll be there comforting me for as long as I need him to. If I'm confused, he's right there next to me, helping me figure out the answer.

And that's al I can ever ask for. Someone who can read me like a book, see my emotion and instantly act how I need them to when I'm feeling that way.

Mick Campbell; My one and only love. 3


	3. C - Colours

A/N ; Hope you're enjoying it so far, don't forget to review please!

Crushed rose xx

C – Colours

-MICK'S POV-

My pet hate in life – people who judge people before they even get to know them. I will openly admit, I used to be one of these people. But not anymore.

It's not until you meet a girl like Amber that you learn not to.

Until you realise that actually the colours on the outside aren't necessarily someone's true colours.

When Amber first arrived, I automatically branded her as a slut. I have no clue why though.

Just because a girl wears make up and has blonde hair doesn't mean their true colours are pink, orange and yellow. And Amber's the one that taught me this.

Because underneath her somewhat colourful exterior, there's a lot of dark areas.

I never realised how much she's been through in her life, her mother's death, the constant bullying, the ignorant brother.

So if there's anything I'd say to anyone about life in general. It would be: judge people by the colour of their heart. That way you know you're judging the true colours.


End file.
